


hhh

by thursdaynight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, I'm Going to Hell, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaynight/pseuds/thursdaynight
Summary: Eric hypnotizes Kyle to be his sex slave
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very noncon and very bad! Viewer discredition advised!

Eric had a plan.

He was sick of Kyle. He was sick of how smug he was, how he bailed out of things if it went against his will. He had enough.

But this time he was going to get him. A bulletproof plan that would finally make Kyle suck his balls. The idea was stuck to him after seeing an ad when he was angrily browsing shady websites because Kyle had bailed out of a bet for the tenth time.

But now that he had the device, he was sure it was going to work. Except if it didn’t work. Scams were a thing after all.

Whatever. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose anyways. Kyle’s opportunistic ass had done way too much, he deserved to try anything to get to him.

So he invited Kyle over and hid his secret weapon into his pockets. Kyle was visibly bothered as they sat on the couch, watching TV. Kyle turned it off.

“Okay fatass, tell me why you actually invited me?”

Eric overacted like an innocent bean. “What do you mean Kyle? Can’t I just spend some time with my best friend?”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Yeah Cartman. Best friend. Don’t fuck with me, what are you planning?”

Eric smirked. “Well Kyle, how funny it is that you bring up plans when in my hand… I HAVE THIS!” he said as he revealed what looked like a phone.

Kyle was visibly confused. But before he could say anything, Eric opened the phone which revealed an app that displayed a glowing spiral.

The effect was instant, Kyle shut up and focused on the screen. The pink spirals from the screen could be seen from the reflection of Kyle’s eyes. He stopped talking. Kyle’s silence was music to Eric’s ears, but Eric couldn’t be hundred percent sure if it worked.

“Kyle, nod if you can hear me,” Eric called out hesitantly. Kyle did as he was told.

Eric was barely restraining himself from throwing a yell of triumph. But he had to continue. “Okay, Kyle, from now on, I’m your master. Now remind me, what am I to you?”

“Master,” Kyle muttered. That word alone was enough to send all the blood in his body directly his cock. It must’ve worked, as Kyle would never, not in a million years say that. But to truly shut his worries up, he had to do the true test.

He put away the phone, but Kyle remained frozen in place. Eric positioned himself in front of him and pulled down his undergarments to reveal his throbbing cock. “Kyle,” he commanded. “Suck my balls.”

Kyle instantly dropped down to his knees and started licking Eric’s balls. Eric bit his lips, the sight was too good to see. He had to take a photo, but he could do it later during the many of the other things he planned to do to Kyle. Oh yeah, he was going to make this worth his while.

Kyle was licking his balls all right, but he wanted more. His erection was slowly dying at Kyle’s awful inexperience.

“Do it more passionately you bitch. And look at me as you do it.”

Kyle didn’t say a word, he just complied. Glassy eyes stared up and met Eric’s brown ones as he started mouthing Eric’s balls. A curse escaped Eric’s lips, he could cum in that very second just from the joy of defeating his opponent. But how far actually he could go?

He pushed Kyle’s head away. He stayed there like a statue, expressionless as Eric sat on the couch. “Come and suck now.”

Kyle crawled next to Eric, his lips enveloping the tip. Though Eric was on the verge of tears, he was greedy, and without a warning he pushed down Kyle’s head only to meet some resistance. Kyle wasn’t showing any emotions but he could hear his gag reflex. Eric removed his hand and settled with what he got.

“You will have plenty of opportunities to practice, Kyle.”

Kyle didn’t answer, blank eyes focused on sucking. Eric sucked in his breath as he came inside Kyle’s mouth. Kyle’s cheeks puffed as the liquid filled his mouth, his eyes still blank. Eric took a deep breath, and removed Kyle from his cock.

“Swallow it all,” he uttered between his breaths. And so he did.

Eric was dazed with the feeling of orgasm and victory. He looked over at Kyle and pet his curls. “We’re going to have so much fun, Kyle,” he smirked.

After he rested, he instructed Kyle about his new programing with the app.

“Whenever you hear ‘bitchboy, you’ll go back to your trance. You won’t remember anything that happens during the trance, but even when you’re awake, you’ll lust for me. You will love me, Kyle.”

Kyle nodded as his eyes were still locked on the spiral. Eric smiled. “In trance, you will do everything I say. But for now, you’ll think that we played some video games. Do you understand, slave?”

“Yes, master,” Kyle said in a robotic voice. It hadn’t been long before he had orgasm, but he was getting turned on just by looking at Kyle. He leaned in and licked Kyle’s lips. He darted his tongue into Kyle’s unmoving lips, and invaded his mouth. His tongue slid off his arch nemesis’s and he could do nothing about it.

He finally slid off his tongue out, he was satisfied. He could do this anytime he wanted from now on, no need to drag it out. “Now, awaken.”

Light came back to Kyle’s eyes. He looked tired and confused, his face got a bit sour as he seemed to try to pinpoint the taste in him mouth.

“So Kyle, are you going to stay here forever?”

“I…” Kyle started but trailed off as confusion loomed over him. “Y-yeah I get to get going. Don’t invite me again, prick.”

As Kyle left, the heinous smirk remained on Eric’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle went back home after hanging out with Eric. After dinner, he went to his room to study. It was about 10 pm already, but he had wasted so much time at Eric’s house.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember anything significant about their time together.

He shook his head. There was no use dwelling on lost time. Besides, he wasn’t feeling particularly angry about the time they spent together, deep inside it felt pleasant even.

Whatever. He had an exam coming up, and he didn’t want to miss a day without work and be unproductive. He sat down his desk and put on his earphones to listen to the study playlist on his laptop before delving into study.

He usually opened music to study, but he wasn’t 20 minutes in before his phone blew up with messages. He gritted his teeth as he reached for the violently vibrating phone. There was only one person that sent him texts two words at a time. And his suspicions were confirmed.

‘Kyle’  
‘What u doin’  
‘Kyle where u’  
‘Heyyyyyyy’

His fingers reached for the block button, but a weird feeling hurt him. He stopped and instead, he opted to call him on his laptop to ask for him to stop spamming. Eric picked up on the first ring.

“Sup’ Kyle?”

“Cartman, I’m studying. Can you please not nuke my phone?” he said with haste. He tried to multitask taking notes and talking.

“You can always block me~” he purred.

“I…” Kyle considered. “I don’t want to. Please, it’s already late and I need to study. I’m being civil.”

“The test is in like two days, nerd.”

Kyle got frustrated. “I’m trying to be nice, you asshole, why won’t you just fucking stop?”

“Aren’t you getting feisty there… Bitchboy…”

Kyle’s attitude vanished in an instant. His eyes and mind went blank, his hand relaxed as the pen escaped his palms and rolled away. All emotions washed away from him, and nothing remained in his mind expect the need to serve.

“Kyle? You there? Did it work? Open your latop camera.”

“Yes master,” he whispered. He could hear Eric’s excited sounds on the other line. Kyle did as he was told, Eric also had his camera open.

“Is anyone at home there?”

“Only Ike. He is asleep, master.”

A smile creeped up on Eric’s face. “You’re feeling awfully horny right now, aren’t you?”

Kyle could feel his pants swell up at Eric’s voice. He remembered that he loved him. He was so in love with Eric, his master. He nodded.

“Show me.”

He pulled down his pants, and revealed his half hard cock. Eric was smiling, at the sight. “Do you want to do see me? Of course you do,” he said as he got his cock out as well. It was already very hard. Kyle’s mouth watered, drool escaping his agape mouth.

“Touch yourself as you watch me.” Eric ordered. He started to masturbate on the camera as well. Kyle’s cock rose to its full attention, his hands grabbed on the shaft and started pumping slowly. His eyes were fixated on Eric’s cock. His camera was shaky, but he his pupils could still follow.

“Kyle you’re so fucking beautiful,” Eric uttered. Kyle faintly smiled, the compliment barely reached his hazy mind. He was feeling too horny to think anything else.

His eyes fixated on the screen, a faint smile appeared on his face. This was what was supposed to happen. He loved Eric, he wanted to watch him. Though his robotic movement was a bit too slow to build up an orgasm.

Compared to him, Eric was frantically jacking it. He could see Eric’s chest heaving and how excited he was. He was happy to make Eric so happy. Like he was supposed to.

And then, Eric came. Kyle let out a whine when he saw it on camera. He wasn’t as close, but Eric came closer to the camera and spoke in between his breaths. “Cum for me, bitch.”

And the command forced him to do so. It was a weird orgasm, one that tired one’s body too much but still worth it. His sperm stained his clothes.

“Whew, Kyle, you’re such a bitch but a hot one. I want to ruin you so bad. But for now, just clean up, don’t remember this ever happened, and oh, also shave for tomorrow. I have something in mind. You’ll awaken when I end the call.”

And just like that, Kyle was staring into his screen with his dick in his hand.

“Aw, fuck, did I fall asleep after that? Really?” he complained about himself to himself. He sighed. “Well, still got work to do.”

* * *

“Dude, you okay?” Stan asked.

“Hm?” Kyle yawned. Were their morning classes over already? “Yeah. I just have a headache,” Kyle answered. He didn’t know when he fell asleep during the class, he just wanted to get his eyes off of lights for a while.

“Are you not coming to lunch? If you don’t feel well I can walk you to the nurse, dude.”

Kyle waved his hand. “Nah, I’ll be fine. You go, don’t wait for me.”

Stan shrugged. “Whatever you want man. Cartman, you coming?”

Cartman blew a raspberry. “No way, they have that stupid veggie mush today. I’d rather die.”

“Oh man, they have those?” Kenny whined. But regardless, he followed Stan who waved a little goodbye as he left, leaving Kyle and Eric alone in the classroom.

Kyle rested his head on the desk, intending to sleep a bit more. The light was getting less and less, which prompted Kyle to look at the source. Eric was closing the curtains.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Closing the curtain, Kyle. Don’t you wanna sleep?”

“I mean… I do. But why are you acting all nice?”

Eric smiled as he walked over the door. Kyle heard a click, implying a lock. He frowned as he gulped down his anger.

Eric came next to Kyle and leaned in to his side. Kyle jerked back, but Eric was still very close. Kyle could feel his heart fasten. He whispered into his ears.

“Because I’m going to take your virginity.”

Kyle pushed Eric with force. “What the fuck are you yappering you creep. Sit the fuck down.”

“Don’t you dare, bitchboy.”

Another perfect drop. All the pent up anger flying away. Kyle looked so cute, all empty, all obedient, but Eric wanted something different this time.

“Kyle, when I snap my fingers, you’ll still be my slave, but also be a perverted slut who is completely, madly in love with me. Do you understand.”

Kyle nodded. Eric smiled, yet a bit tense as he didn’t know if it’d work out, but he snapped his fingers anyway.

Kyle blinked his eyes a bit before the light returned to them. And when they did, he immediately had a sultry smile. “Virginity you say?” he got up from his chair to upgrade to sitting on the desk, grabbed Eric by the collar and pulling him close. “I might be a virgin in my ass but I remember you fucking my mouth before.”

Though this was what Eric ordered, he was still caught off guard when Kyle delved into his mouth. It wasn’t like the kiss before, in that one Kyle felt inanimate. This one, he took the reins, darting his tongue into Eric’s mouth, without any restraints. His wet tongue rolled over his own. It was a weird feeling, something Eric wasn’t so used to, but with how fast everything was escalated, he was adapting faster than he expected.

Kyle kept up the frenching until they had to gasp for air. When they pulled away, Eric looked at Kyle with star eyes. Maybe he wasn’t just in it for revenge, maybe he actually thought Kyle was really fucking hot.

Kyle’s hand reached out to Eric’s crotch while he was still gazing him. “Ready for sticking it in, master? You seem excited enough~” he purred and squeezed Eric’s cock through his pants.

“Well Kyle, if you insist, then I just have to, you know.” Kyle smiled, and wasted no time pulling his pants down and putting his ass up, leaning over the desk. Eric bit his bottom lip, Kyle’s ass was so plumb, and now it was free off any hair. So soft, so big.

And begging for his cock.

He also pulled down, knowing that he was about to explode if he waited any longer. He got a grip on Kyle’s bare ass cheeks and gave a good squeeze, separating them to see his virgin hole more clearly. He moaned at the mere sight, and put a finger in.

“You’re prepping me? You’re spoiling me master,” Kyle responded. Eric chuckled.

“I want my little slave to be happy. That’s what you are, isn’t it?” he stuck another finger. “Just a little slave for Cartman.”

“Hnng, yes, just a little slave for you master!”

Another finger in. “A little ginger slave who lives for my pleasure, and nothing else.”

“Y-yes… I’m a slave to your cock…”

“Are you even deserving of it?”

“No I’m not master, but please, I’m begging you—”

“Okay okay,” Eric said. If he let Kyle go on, he’d cum to the sheer excitement of having him in his palms. He positioned the tip of his cock in Kyle’s now prepared entrance. With all of the precum he was producing, it was easier to slide it in than it seemed.

“Oh FUCK!” he almost yelled in pleasure. The feeling compared to nothing else. Even just with the tip inside, he wanted to explode inside Kyle, to fill him with his seed, as a final confirmation that he was his forever.

Kyle was clutching the edges of the desk. He was grunting. Eric panted as he slid it in all the way, and leaned on top of Kyle, to whisper in his ear. “Are you scared of others hearing?”

Kyle didn’t answer.

“If someone hears, everyone will know that you’re my bitch. But isn’t that what you want?” Eric picked up a slow pace to start thrusting, but also grabbed Kyle’s cock and pumped it to the rhythm.

“It’s because you love being my slave, Kyle. You love this bully who ripped on you for your life fucking you in the ass. You love serving him, you love referring to him as your master.”

Kyle groaned as the commands were engrained into his brain. He tried to answer, but instead he made an incomprehensible noise as his eyes rolled back to his skull from all the pleasure.

“Talk to me, whore.”

“F-fuck Eric, you’re so big in me, ahh… But that’s what I expect from someone so sexy like you.”

The light tang of Kyle’s excitement filled the room, it was the most wonderful smell to touch Eric’s nostrils. He got a hold of Kyle’s hair to thrust stronger. He pushed balls deep, Kyle moaned in delight.

“Tell me who your master is.”

“E—ri… Aah!” Kyle couldn’t form a comprehensive string of words with all the moans interrupting it. Eric picked up the speed and grabbed Kyle by his hair, pulling him back to take a look at his face.

“Tell me Kyle.”

“You’re my master! Aah! Your cock is too good!” he moaned. With his arched back, rolled up eyes and drooled smile, his face was way too erotic, straight up from a porno.

“Scream my name you slut!”

“ERIC!” Kyle yelled as he came. Everything was so amazing that Eric couldn’t help coming as well, dumping all of his load to Kyle’s ass.

Kyle came as well when all that hot seed filled him from the behind.

“T-thank you… Ah master thank you…” Kyle slurred. Eric smiled devilishly, enjoying this whore persona for Kyle. Now with his virginity claimed, it only gave him more ideas for the future. He pulled out, letting all the cum go out of his hole.

He grabbed Kyle by the chin and squeezed his cheeks. He was totally ravished. Sweat sticking his hear, his eyes unfocused, and his brain melted.

He was so perfect.

He took a good look. He thought he needed this sight for future reference, so he took some photos on his phone before filling him with commands again.

* * *

Stan and Kenny were first to come back from lunch. Kyle was on his desk still, sleeping, while Eric was munching on chicken nuggets as he was reading a comic book. Stan poked Kyle. “Hey man, are you feeling any better?” Kyle looked over with hazy eyes. “Mm, I guess. I don’t know. I think I need to nap more...”

Stan smiled apologetically. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments! They keep me going <3

“This game fucking sucks,” Kyle complained. He had been questioning the absurd time he had been spending with Eric, especially when the activities he invited him to were so damn stupid. Playing a dumb racer game they used to play from forever ago, plus Eric was not even playing the game.

Kyle whined and his car crashed when Eric thrusted in him balls deep. He tried to keep his focus on the game as Eric told him to, but it was so difficult when his thick cock was penetrating his ass. Kyle was on the edge on the bed, laying on his stomach with his bubble ass up in the air for Eric to take all of his pleasures.

Eric leaned in. Kyle winced at the weight on top of him, but was still playing the game. He was actually in the first place, even with Eric on top of him. “Enjoying the game while you’re unaware that I’m fucking you?” he asked, biting his lip.

“I’m not enjoying it, like I said it sucks. Can we do anything—ah—anything else?” Kyle breathed out, with Eric’s cock buried deep in him, making his own erection that he wasn’t allowed to touch twitch.

Eric pursed his lips. Kyle got too quiet when he studied, he was a terrible cook to fuck while cooking, and other activities were not interesting to him as he was so cute to fuck while all frustrated. He liked his current position, so he chose to ignore Kyle’s request as he spread his ass open. Kyle was so tight; his ass was plum with a few freckles on it. And it was all Eric’s to conquer. With his eyes blinded by lust, he gave a little kiss on Kyle’s neck, which Kyle allowed but didn’t reciprocate or reacted.

Eric’s lustful acts were interrupted with Kyle’s phone ringing. Kyle rolled his eyes and paused the game as he grabbed it. ‘Stan The Man’ the screen read. Kyle’s finger instinctively hovered over ‘reject call’, but Eric had an idea.

“Don’t.”

Kyle quirked a brow. “Don’t what? He can call later.”

“Don’t backtalk me,” Eric smirked. “Bitchboy.”

The sound of the controller hitting on the floor echoed in the empty room, Kyle’s hands now as empty as his eyes. Eric pulled out of Kyle, the lewd wet noise as he slipped out was music to his ears. He put his hands on Kyle’s shoulders and brought him up into a sitting position, which Kyle complied like a ragdoll.

The phone had stopped ringing for a while, but Eric put the phone in Kyle’s palm anyway. “You should call Stan. It is rude to ignore your friends…” Eric leaned in to give Kyle’s ear a lick. “And it is completely normal for your master to fuck you during your phone calls, but you shouldn’t let the others know. They will get jealous of you as you have the best master~” Eric purred. Kyle didn’t answer, but his breathing was heavier. “So just act natural. Understood, bitchboy?”

Kyle nodded as he robotically pushed the buttons to unlock his phone. His eyes were still unfocused as Eric slid his pants down and started squeezing his thighs. Kyle didn’t react, he simply brought his phone to his ear as it rang. Stan picked up on the third ring.

“Yo, dude, where the hell have you been?”

“Hello to you too,” Kyle bitched. Eric smiled, his command was working as Kyle’s tone had life to it whereas his expression was blank. Eric got one of his hands up beneath Kyle’s shirt, as he gave a teasing lick to the side of Kyle’s neck.

“It feels like I can’t even see you anymore. Wanna go out and hit the park?” Stan’s voice beamed lowly through the phone. Eric got one of his hand slide inside Kyle’s pants.

“I’m at Cartman’s.”

“Why.” Stan’s sentence wasn’t a question; he had said it so dryly that it was probably an accusation. Eric started sucking on Kyle’s neck as his hand crept towards Kyle’s crotch and finally got the grip of his hardening cock.

Kyle looked at the floor for a while and frowned. He looked as if he was trying to make sense of everything. He let his head to his shoulder to allow Eric more room. “He offered free food, he is a pretty good cook.”

Eric pulled down Kyle’s boxers to get his cock spring out free. He starting pumping it, his latest bite pulling out a slight moan out of Kyle.

“I mean I don’t think it’s worth i—Kyle?” Stan asked, interrupted by the moan.

“Yeah?” Kyle replied, unbothered. Eric trailed his other hand on Kyle’s nipple. He got up from the spot he was marking, smiling upon seeing the bruise. He pressed his own cock onto Kyle and pumped him to the rhythm of his humps.

“Is Cartman there?” Stan asked. Kyle’s empty green eyes turned to Eric who was at his side. Eric nodded his head no, so that’s what Kyle answered. “No.”

Stan wasted no time in his reply. “I think something weird is going on, like he is planning something.”

Eric smirked and stroked Kyle’s nipple. He had pierced them himself with a kit he found in his mother’s room, it made Kyle moan uncontrollably with the increased sensitivity. The best part was how he instructed Kyle to not notice anything, so he just accepted the changes Eric made. Kyle’s cock twitched in Eric’s hand, Stan still on the line.

“Isn’t he always planning something? Don’t worry, he hasn’t tried anything funny. Yet at least. You know I can beat him up if he tries.”

Eric gave a lick on Kyle’s shoulder before biting to mark him, a strategic position that would be covered by Kyle’s shirts so no one would see. And Kyle would be none wiser even if he saw the marks in the mirror as he was instructed to ignore them. Kyle blankly opened his mouth to let out a silent gasp as he came into Eric’s palm.

“Of course I trust you. Just… Take care, man.”

And with that Stan hung up. The phone stayed in Kyle’s hand albeit a bit separated from his ear now. Eric pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

“Look how much of a slut you’ve become, letting me violate you as you talk to your friend, Kyle.”

Kyle didn’t answer, only whimpered. Eric could cum just from the victory that burned inside. “Actually, you can be even more of a slut. I have ideas, and you will kindly obey, right Kyle? Not be a bitch about it like you normally would, as you’ve become so good?”

Eric bit his lips as Kyle nodded.

\--

Kyle was shifting in his seat during the whole class. Stan rolled his eyes to it as it distracted him from whatever he was talking about. Kenny just laughed at it.

“Do you have ass worms or something?” Kyle’s eyes shot open at Kenny’s suggestion, which made Kenny laugh even harder.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

Kenny shrugged. “Ass worms are ass worms.”

“Duuude,” Stan groaned. “Just, forget about it. If you need to go to the nurse’s office just go, it’s distracting.”

“Oh my god,” Kenny exclaimed with his blue eyes open with worry. “Kyle has hemorrhoids.”

Kyle frowned so hard he could swear his eyes were about to pop out of his skull in anger. Before he could snap back, Eric butted in. “Hah! I knew Kyle would get some ass disease.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Kyle pushed Eric’s grinning face. Stan looked annoyed, yet it was nothing but a thin veil on his suspicion.

“So you act like you want him to fuck off after spending all your time with Cartman?”

Kenny did an ‘ooh’ sound as he placed his head on his palms and looked expectantly at the parties. Kyle was dumbfounded, while Eric just stared, but he did not keep his silence for long. “Oh, are you jealous, Stan? Don’t worry, I don’t have any intentions of stealing your ginger fuckbuddy.”

Both Stan and Kyle shot a dirty look at Eric. Kyle shook his head to the sides and left to get out. He needed a breather, there was an awful discomfort on his legs and he couldn’t handle the shower of tension. It made him feel like shit that Stan acted like Kyle was hiding something from him, it disgusted him that he would imply…

The splash of water by the sink calmed his nerves a little. He steadied his breathing. There were things that he found peculiar recently, so he couldn’t completely blame Stan which made it all the more frustrating. He didn’t want Stan to be upset with him, but to his knowledge he wasn’t doing anything wrong. He didn’t deserve that treatment.

He rolled his eyes as Eric entered the bathroom. There was no break from this dude. He raised his eyebrows as he heard the click of the bathroom lock and turned around.

“What do you want?” Kyle asked annoyed. Eric smiled.

“Oh? Am I not allowed to use the bathroom, Kyle?” Kyle scoffed at the comment and looked away. He was just about to go back to recollecting his thoughts when Eric reached his ass. He was so shocked by the action that he couldn’t even say anything when Eric got in hand in and pulled on something. Kyle heard a loud slap followed by a stinging pain.

Before he could say anything, Eric used the trigger word. His anger melted away as Eric grinned ever so smugly.

“So, _bitchboy_ , would you be so kind and show that you’ve obeyed my command?”

Kyle nodded, previous day Eric had given him a box and told him some instructions. He unbuckled his pants and they dropped on the floor to reveal the panty and the garter belt beneath. The dark pink outfit barely covered Kyle’s crotch, it was even getting harder to fit with his growing bulge.

Eric had a sinister smile, he leaned in and gave Kyle’s thighs that were squished into black semi-opaque stockings a squeeze. He heavily breathed before unbuttoning his clothes.

“Ready yourself for me, and lust it up a little, slut.”

Life came back to Kyle’s eyes, but not in the usual way. His eyes half-lidded and filled to the brim with desire. He removed the last bit of clothing that wasn’t his lingerie and turned his back to Eric as he held the sink. “Have I been good, master?” he purred, shaking his ass seductively and displaying his glass buttplug.

“I don’t know to be fair, Kyle. You’re quite bitchy when you’re not under,” Eric pouted. He stroked the straps of the garters, teasing another pull. Kyle moaned a bit at the suggestion, pushing his hips more into Eric’s hands.

“Do you like being under, Kyle? Being my total, complete _slave_.”

Kyle bit his bottom lip. “I’m so happy master.”

Eric’s hands settled on Kyle’s thin waist, but his eyes were glued on Kyle’s bottoms and lacy undergarments. “Well, you please me when you prepare yourself. Just so willing to be my cum dumpster.”

“Ah,” Kyle moaned and raised a leg. His erection was forcing the strings of his G-string. “I want to squeeze every drop of you inside.”

Eric’s cheeks felt so hot, he had instructed Kyle to watch some humiliation porn in order to bump up his repertoire. It was working pretty nicely. Eric pulled the panty down and gave a small kiss on Kyle’s ass.

“Look, look how pretty you are when your head is empty other than serving me.” He pulled the plug out, pleased to see Kyle was already ready to go without any prepping.

“I love it when you command me master~ Show that head-strong bitch where he belongs.”

Eric wasted no time getting inside Kyle. “And where is it that you belong, slut?” he pumped in pretty quickly thanks to the previous prepping. It made Eric so horny to remember that Kyle had the plug the entire day, even in class.

“I belong beneath you, I exist to serve you!” Kyle cried. With his hair messy, his eyes looking at Eric like he would do anything to get a taste of him, his nip piercings and his lingerie… There was no sight as erotic as this. Eric had to think of hippies to kill his libido a bit or else he would cum right away.

“Yeah you do! Ginger bitch, where would your pride go?”

“It belongs to, ah, to you, master,” Kyle moaned. Eric slapped Kyle’s ass, loud enough to have it echo in the empty bathroom. His hand reached out to grab a tuft of Kyle’s hair and push him down to sink, he could see Kyle’s face in the mirror. His eyes rolled all the way back, his mouth in the shape of a twisted smile as he giggled under Eric’s thrusts into him.

Eric almost cried. “Talk, hng, talk to me fucking whore!” he managed to call out. He wanted to insult Kyle more, but his mind was too occupied burying this image of Kyle into his mind.

“I love you, master. I think you dese- AH! Deserve every piece of me! Please, ah, please cum into your filthy slave!”

It was unreal to hear Kyle say stuff like this, but the way it rolled off his tongue was so natural in a way. Eric came balls deep into Kyle, making sure his ass would suck up every bit of cum he bestowed upon him. He leaned in to give Kyle’s back some kisses, who was a whimpering mess beneath him. He had already come, Eric hadn’t noticed. But his pleasure wasn’t important anyway. Only Eric’s desires mattered, and serving was Kyle’s only desire.

“I love… I love you master… Thank you,” Kyle slurred out as his hole leaked Eric’s semen.

The aftermath was the same as always. Eric commanded Kyle to clean up the mess and remember nothing, but before going back he ordered him to wear his lingerie again. They were on the floor, with Kyle on Eric’s lap doing a make-out session.

Eric actually felt his heart beat faster. It was more than just lust, Kyle looked so beautiful when he was under his control. He always knew he had it in him to be perfect. But his awful pride was holding Kyle back. He delved into Kyle’s mouth again, so grateful that this app was able to null the barrier.

“You’re the best whore a man can have, Kyle.”

Kyle moaned into Eric’s mouth. “Thank you, master. I love serving you.” Eric licked Kyle’s lips and stroked his ass. Kyle groaned with pleasure. “Obeying you, master. I love obeying you.”

“Good,” Eric said smiling and gave a rare close-mouth kiss to Kyle. “Now get dressed, we need to go. We can continue this the afternoon.”

A turn of the knob and a click, Stan was waiting outside the bathroom. Kyle looked at him awkwardly, as Stan continued to stare. Kyle was confused, and he just left the corridor saying nothing. Eric followed and went along with the silence, giving Stan some dirty looks.

Stan frowned. There was definitely something going on and he was going to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
